So called “ball-and socket” type hinges, typically include a pivotable ball that allows adjustments for three-axis rotation in a single device. Most such devices, however, rely on flexible tabs or similar means of applying pressure that typically fail to give consistent positioning torque. Some such devices fail to give positioning torque sufficient to withstand gravitational and environmental forces, resulting in poor positioning and many give varying positioning torque for different axes of rotation. Some also include high “break-away” torque for initial movement and many require complex and costly additional hardware to increase force between the ball-and-socket. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.